Childhood's End
by Sonata of Hades
Summary: A year after that fateful night, fearful of hurting anyone with her ever growing powers, Elsa runs away in the dead of winter. No body is found but believing that the worst has happened, Elsa is declared dead. Anna, once the spare, is now the Heir Apparent. A year of silence is replaced with an eternity. Growing up without the other proves harder than either believed possible.


**Childhood's End**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen

* * *

" _The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear. And the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown." – H.P. Lovecraft_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **The Long Goodbye**

* * *

 **Arendelle**

"I'm sorry I haven't been to see you lately, but I'm sure you know how busy things have been," she murmured before the memorial stone. "I know it isn't fair to you, but it never gets easier. Would you believe that I can't remember what you sound like? I don't even remember what you look like, and there's a portrait of you in the hall. Not that I don't look at it, because I totally do! And you don't have a forgettable face or anything, because you don't. Wait. What?"

"I'm sorry," the young princess sighed. "You've been gone for ten years and I still can't hold a simple conversation."

Anna looked around the field; winter had come early to Arendelle and snow was already blanketing the kingdom. The sky was overcast and the winds were beginning to rise.

"It looks like it will snow soon. That's good right? I remember all the fun we had in the snow," she trailed off, worrying her braid. "It's funny. I've had this pale lock of hair for as long as I can remember and I've always hated it. I've always felt that it didn't belong, that it was out of place. But now, ever since you vanished, I have never stopped cherishing it. After all, it's the same color as your hair."

Anna let out a soft giggle, more of a sob than a laugh. She continued to play with her braid as her vision blurred, her mind drifting off to happier times. "I can't remember your face, or the sound of your laugh. Not even the warmth of your hugs, but I can still remember your hair. It was so pale, like glacial ice, and you always wore it in that messy braid. Sometimes you wore it in a bun like Mama does but what am I saying?"

The poor child fell to her knees, bitter tears falling down her face. She only looked up when the snow began to fall on top of her. Wiping away the snow form the stone, Anna gazed at the runic inscription.

 _Princess Elsa_

 _Died of a Frozen Heart_

"The winters have been colder and harsher with every year since you've left. Sometimes I wonder if it will just continue, an eternal winter. At least things have been getting better. We've only just received the letter yesterday, autumn seas are always rough and winter waves are worse. But I'm rambling again, I can't help it. Our cousin, Princess Morgan has finally come home. Though, she goes by Rapunzel now. Oh, and she isn't blonde, at least not any more. Not since she cut it at least, then it turned brown. Don't ask me how that makes sense; the letter just said something about a magic flower."

 _Princess Elsa_

 _Died of a Frozen Heart_

Tears continued to fall down Anna's face, turning to hoarfrost crystals as they fell. "I miss you Elsa," she rasped as her hand pressed against the stone. "Mama and Papa are going to Corona for Morgan, I mean Rapunzel's coronation. If we're lucky it will only be two weeks. They won't leave till summer though. Just like here the ceremony is in July. They asked if I wanted to come, and I do, I really do, but I just can't. After all, you would be all alone then."

Anna's voice came to a hushed end. Her voice, already sore from crying, was being drowned out by the raging winds. "I'm cold and scared. And I ramble when I'm nervous, which is always. I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything more pleasant. Besides Morgan, I mean Rapunzel. It's getting worse out here, I should head back home. I'll try and visit more often."

And with those final words, the Heir to the Throne stood up and began her return to the castle.

"Oh, I almost forgot, the whole reason I came here," turning back to the memorial stone, Anna gave a watery smile. "Happy birthday Elsa!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
